A Tragic November Nigth
by codywrasman
Summary: In 2015 the louds Mcbrides and the Santiago's visit Paris France to experience the culture and life and one of Europe's most famous cities yet nobody knows that there vacation will end in Tragedy. ( in memory of the Paris Attacks ) ( Pray For Paris )
1. Chapter 1

November 10th 2015

A plane was landing at Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris France after a long flight Lincoln Luna Lori Bobby Ronnie Anne Clyde Howard and Harold have finally landed and they have finally touched the ground .

Howard" well here we are.

Harold Paris France the city of lights

Lori" its about time I am sick of airplane food.

Bobby" still want your barf bag babe?

Lori" no I think I am okay now.

Howard" I know some baguettes and croissants might do you good and maybe some escargot.

Lori" escargot?

Harold" it's french for snails.

Lori" eww why would I want to eat that?

Howard" how about frog legs?

Lori" again ew.

Harold" maybe just some croissants and baguettes.

Howard" which is bread.

Lori" okay I'll eat that sence its just bread.

Lincoln" please don't tell her about Casu marzu.

Howard well we don't really want to eat that.

Harold" we don't want to eat cheese with maggots in it.

Lori" eww what?

Lincoln" Casu marzu its a cheese with maggots in it its usually in France and Italy.

Bobby" thats disgusting.

Lori" yeah.

Lincoln" yeah.

Clyde" i heard that stuff is banned in the United States.

Lori" well thank god for that.

Harold" well everyone off to the hotel.

With that everyone just started walking.

Luna I look forward to the 13th because I look forward to seeing the Eagles of Death Metal at the Bataclan

Lincoln" oh yeah that's gonna be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon it was night time everyone watches as the City of Paris is a lit up.

Lincoln" who knew Paris was this beautiful at night

Cylde" yeah I can see why they call it the City of Lights.

Lincoln" yeah so many lights.

Harold" who wants to get something to eat.

Lincoln" yeah I am getting kinda hungry.

Clyde" me too.

Howard" lets go to a cafe.

Lincoln" yeah I'm not in the mood for coffee.

Howard a cafe nothing just have coffee they have other Goods.

Harold" or go to a restaurant they have some good food.

Lincoln" okay anything but escargot.

Howard" there's more than just escargot.

Lincoln" okay then.

Clyde" lets go.

Howard" Oui.

Ronnie Anne can I come I'm starving.

Harold" Oui.

Ronnie Anne" huh?

Howard" that's French for yes.

Ronnie Anne" um okay.

Harold" your in France you have to know the language of this country.

Howard" yeah words like bonjour oui and au revoir.

Ronnie Anne" okay then.

Lincoln" so are we gonna go?

Howard" were going.

With that Howard Harold Lincoln Ronnie anne and Clyde walk out.

Once outside they take the rental car out and they drive away.

As Harold Drives Lincoln and the others and looks out to see the various Cafes and restaurants what the city of Paris has to offer

Lincoln" whoa they have from McDonald's here.

Ronnie Anne" well McDonald's is a popular franchise.

Harold" and they McDonald's around the world.

Lincoln" oh okay.

Harold" yeah.

Later they are in a cafe.

Lincoln was trying out a Chicken Provencal.

Ronnie anne was trying some croissants

Clyde was trying a Classic French Omelet.

Both Harold and Howard were trying out escargot

Harold" not bad.

Harold" yeah.

As they eat Lincoln looks out to see a man playing an Accordian.

Harold" nice accordion music is relaxing in especially once and a cafe in Paris.

Howard" yeah.

Soon the finish there meal.

Clyde" that was good.

Lincoln" delicious.

Soon they played for there meal and soon walked away to back to there car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next day

Lincoln woke up and he walks to the window to see the city of paris infroint of him.

As Lincoln looks out Ronnie Anne wakes up to see whats going on and she gets up from the bed to see what's going on.

Ronnie Anne " morning Lincoln.

Lincoln" oh good morning.

Ronnie Anne" slept well?

Lincoln" yes I did those beds were so comfortable I didn't want to get up.

Ronnie anne just chuckled at that remark.

Lincoln just chuckled a little as well.

Ronnie Anne" today should be good.

Lincoln" yeah hopefully it will.

Soon everyone wakes up and soon they went down to breakfast.

At the hotel dining room everyone was treated to a nice breakfast.

Lincoln" these croissants with and jam are delicious.

Luna" yeah my compliments to the Chef and to The French people.

Lincoln" agreed.

Harold" I look forward to seeing the Louvre today.

Howard" yeah At least there's like 57 works of Art there.

Lori" thats like a lot of art.

Howard" yeah among them is the most famous painting of all Mona Lisa.

Harold" ah yes Mona Lisa created by no other than Leonardo da Vinci himself.

Howard and she's one of the most famous paintings in the world.

Harold" oh I look forward to that.

Howard" me to.

Soon

They went to the rental car and they drove away to visit the Louvre

Along the way they pass by the Eiffel Tower.

Harold" there it is.

Howard" the Eiffel Tower

Harold" created by no other than Gustave Eiffel.

Everyone watches the Eiffel Tower.

Lincoln" so tall.

Ronnie Anne" so big.

Lori" I seen Bigger but wow.

Lincoln chuckles at that remark.

Lori" that's not what I meant grow up Will you.

Luna" come on everybody get along.

Soon they made it to the Louvre.

Once inside the take a look at the art.

Lincoln" am I the only one that thinks that Venus de Milo should be wearing a shirt and maybe get some arms.

Clyde" yeah where is her arms?

Ronnie Anne" maby they fell off I don't know.

Howard" her arms broke off.

Harold" its unknown what happend to them.

Lincoln" wow.

Soon they we're looking at another statue _Winged Victory of Samothrace_

_Ronnie Anne" gee where's her head?_

_Howard" nobody really knows ._

_Lincoln" both venus and Winged Victory are missing important body parts._

_Clyde yeah._

_Soon_

_They took a look at the most famous painting Mona Lisa._

_Howard" there it is the most famous painting of all._

_Harold" Mona Lisa._

_Howard" created by no other than Leonardo Di Vinci._

_Harold" its so beutyful I think I am gonna cry._

_Bobby" look at that Lori._

_Lori" I know its so nice._

_Bobby" yeah._

_The gang just looks at the painting before going off to see some other works of art._

_One of them was __Liberty Leading the People_

_Howard" theres __Liberty Leading the People created by _Eugène Delacroix

Harold" which portrays the French Revolution.

Howard" yep.

Harold" yeah.

Soon it was time to leave the museum

Once they leave they go out to do some more exploring.


	4. Chapter 4

Next on the tour of paris evryone was visiting the Effel tower

The Eiffel Tower another landmark famous landmark in Paris

Howard" I look forward to seeing the Eiffel Tower.

Harold" me too.

Lincoln" oh did you know The Eiffel Tower is 11,800 inches tall, or 324 meters tall?.

Ronnie Anne" really thats interesting.

Lincoln" yeah thats how tall it is.

Harold" yep.

Howard" yeah.

Lori" who built it again?

Harold" Gustave Eiffel.

Lori" okay then.

Howard" yeah.

Soon they arrived that the Eiffel Tower and they were stunned by how tall it was.

Lincoln" wow it really is tall.

Luna" I'll say.

Clyde" Amazing.

Ronnie Anne" it really is.

With that everyone got out of the car and starts walking towards the Famous Landmark.

Luna" its even getting taller up close.

Lincoln" I'll say.

Soon they reached the elevators and started going up.

Lincoln" this should be an exciting.

Clyde" yep.

Ronnie Anne" I'm getting excited already.

Lincoln" yeah?

Ronnie Anne" yeah.

Soon they reached the top Floor.

Howard" well here we are.

Harold" the top Floor.

They step out out the Elevator.

Once they reach the balcony they see a breathtaking View.

Lincoln" whoa.

Clyde" wow.

Ronnie Anne" look how high it is.

Lincoln" I know.

Clyde" I think we can see our houses from here.

Lincoln" Clyde you do know were far far far far away from where we live right?

Clyde" that was a joke.

Lincoln" oh.

Clyde" yeah its okay.

Lori" so break breathtaking.

Bobby" yeah it is.

Lori" sounds so romantic.

Both Lori and Bobby start kissing and at then the kissing starts to making out.

Lincoln" don't think about any idea of you two were in a public place.

Lori" Lincoln seriously it's not like we're going to do it here.

Lincoln" okay then.

Clyde" I hope they don't.

Ronnie" I still get nigthmares when ever I hear Bobby and Lori making whale noises.

Both Lincoln and Clyde look at Ronnie Anne with wide eyes.

Lincoln" yeah thank you for telling me that.

With that Both Lincoln Ronnie Anne and Clyde walk somewhere else.

Everyone just continue looking at the the view.

Lincoln I think I can see Notre Dame.

Luna" me too.

Lori" what river is that?

Howard" that will be the River Seine.

Lori" oh.

Howard" yeah its a nice river.

Harold" are the love floating restaurant boats on the Seine.

Clyde" that sounds nice.

Howard it is.

Soon after spending an hour there they decided to go down.

Once inside the elevator.

Lincoln" well that was fun.

Clyde" yeah it was.

Once they left they went to the car.

Howard" next stop Notre Dame.

With that they drove away to see Notre Dame


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the gang arrived at one of the most famous landmarks in of Paris

Notre Dame

Howard: here it is one of the most famous landmarks in all of Paris Notre Dame.

Harold: says here on Wikipedia The cathedral's construction began in 1160 under Bishop Maurice de Sully and was largely complete by 1260, though it was modified frequently in the following centuries. In the 1790s, Notre-Dame suffered desecration during the French Revolution; much of its religious imagery was damaged or destroyed. In the 19th century, the cathedral was the site of the coronation of Napoleon I and the funerals of many Presidents of the French Republic.

Lincoln: this building is older then the effle tower.

Harold: it was also used in the popular novel by Victor Hugo called Notre dame de Paris or the hunchback of Notre dame

Lincoln: didn't Disney make a movie about that?

Howard: yes also Victor Hugo also wrote another good novel Les Misérables.

Harold: witch has a picture of a sad Miserable little girl on the cover of the book.

Lincoln: oh wow.

Lori: um so are we gonna go inside or what.

Howard: let's go

Ronnie Anne : what's with the creepy statues.

Howard: those are gargoyles there's also statues of religious figures, and some of the sculptural decoration was devoted to illustrating medieval science and philosophy.

Ronnie Anne : okay then

Soon the gang went inside the Cathedral and once inside there looked to see how beutyful the interior of the whole cathedral.

One of them beutys the rose stained glass windows the Windows were beutyful.

Lori: wow so beutyful huh boo boo bear.

Bobby: yeah lovely be kinda nice if they shown church scenes more often in romantic movies.

Lincoln: gods listening why not talk to him about that.

Bobby: maby I will I'll go sit down and pray.

With that both Bobby and Lori went to go sit down to pray.

Lincoln: that was a joke but okay.

Howard: moving on

The group begins to look the massive pipe organ .

Lincoln: wow look at the size of that organ.

Howard yep so many pipes

Harold: it says The pipe organ is the largest in France and is Notre-Dame Cathedral's most important objects. It has five keyboards and approximately 8,000 pipes. every Sunday afternoon, the organ could be played by any and all who wish to do so, however the waiting list was almost two to three years long.

Howard: wow .

Next up they went up to the bell towers

There they Weres amazed by how big the bells were

Harold: so it said this cathedral has 10 bells and these bells have names.

Howard: and the names of the bells are Emmanuel Marie Anne Geneviève Denis Marcel Étienne Benoît-Joseph Maurice and Jean-Marie.

Lincoln: oh wow interesting to know these bells have names.

Clyde: I wonder were the hunchback is.

Lincoln : probabily hiding

Lori: or he's dead I think that's what happend in the movie.

Clyde: aww

Soon they looked over to see the spire

the spire was surrounded by copper statues of the twelve Apostles — a group of three at each point of the compass. In front of each group is a symbol representing one of the four evangelists: a winged ox for Saint Luke a lion for Saint Mark, an eagle for Saint John and an angel for Saint Matthew. The rooster weathervane atop the spire contained three relics: a tiny piece from the Crown of Thorns in the cathedral treasury, and relics of Saint Denis and Saint Genevieve, patron saints of Paris. They were placed there in 1935 by Archbishop Jean Verdier, to protect the congregation from lightning or other harm.

Lincoln: beutyful.

Bobby: nice so much history to this building.

Lori: this building is about a hundred years old or something.

Howard: 857 years old actually

Lincoln: wow.

Howard: well its been great but now I think we should head back.

Lincoln: yeah I think Luna is back at the hotel waiting for us.

Clyde: I am surprised she didn't come.

Lincoln: i geuss she was more into that concert more then anything.

Howard: I am getting hungry lets say we go and try out some French cuisine.

Harold: I can get some delicious croissants bagets and all that French goodness.

With that the group exit the cathedral and walked away.

As they left the bells began to ring.


End file.
